Never Gonna Get Us
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Searching for the Aqua de Vida, Elizabeth and Jack find themselves together at last! Also, who's that with his ship? Full summary inside! Sparrabeth. Rated T for one scene in the beginning....


Another Sparrabeth love fiction. I can't help it—I love writing them! This has nothing to do with any plot, except the original idea of pirates. Contains one minor spoiler of AWE, but it's at the end.

This story has far more romance than before in my own Sparrow/Swann stories. So … beware. Heheheh.

**A Few Things You Should Know:**

-Will and Elizabeth never were on the beach, so nothing really happened. Elizabeth and Jack confessed their love for each other and decided to marry. The map of the Fountain of Youth/Aqua de Vida is in Jack's hands and so, Elizabeth and Jack set out to look for it…without Barbossa!

-Jack stole a ship near Port Royal, as usual. If you read any of my other stories, the name of the ship will look rather familiar to you. So they'll be sailing on a new ship while they try to get _The Black Pearl_ back. But for now, let's just look for the Aqua de Vida!

-Also, Will and Elizabeth broke up, because he doesn't remember anything of the event since when they cut his heart out, he forgot everything about Elizabeth. Nice, huh?! Pretty sweet move on my part for all you Sparrow/Swann fans, eh?

This story is a romance/comedy. So enjoy the sarcasm of Elizabeth and Jack!

* * *

Chapter One 

"She's a Pirate"

"Well, just look at that. Open seas, fresh air, and it's all ours, love. We're going to find that Aqua de Vida and it's going to be ours. And then we'll split it equally, and then we'll be immortal and legend." Jack looked out to the horizon to find Elizabeth standing beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Good job, Jack. Stealing the map from Barbossa? Such a clever pirate you are."

"Expect nothing less from me," Jack said with a hearty laugh. "Besides, if I want to live forever and be remembered always, then I'll have to be immortal. And so will you, Elizabeth. We'll be together forever, then."

Elizabeth smiled. "Why, yes. We would be. And we could have rum forever."

Jack nodded. "That's the spirit. Now, who needs crew? We're here on _Connoisseur _together, and that's all we need. Like I told you earlier, a ship is for one… two in your case, but you're part of me, so we can split it equally."

"That's right."

"We sound so evil, but we're not really. Just hungry pirates looking for the treasure of a lifetime. Everything else isn't all that perfect compared to what we have."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well then, darling…" she said, trying out the word.

"Yes, love?"

"We'll be immortal pirates." Elizabeth buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, as well. I'm glad you finally realized that Will would betray you."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's in the past now. Time to head out to the open seas and stretch this ship's legs."

"Aye. Smart girl, you are."

"Well, now," Elizabeth said as she began to pull away and walked towards the door of the cellar. "This calls for a celebration. Can you give me a three-letter word for hallucinating drink?"

"I'll bet it starts with 'R', right?" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth disappeared into the cellar and then came out with two bottles of rum. "Aye!"

Jack took one bottle and opened it. Elizabeth opened hers and clinked glasses with him. "To a brighter future…"

Jack smiled. "And to the immortal legend we'll leave on the world."

"Aye!" they both shouted.

- - -

Watching the stars under the ship's deck, Elizabeth had her head resting on Jack's shoulder while they counted the stars and found constellations as they sipped rum merrily.

"This is so relaxing," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "No wonder you're a pirate."

"Aye. It can be fun, and sometimes trivial… But it's a living."

"Did you ever think we'd be here together?"

Jack smiled as he stroked her hair. "Oh, I hoped for it. You know, from the moment I met you and while we stayed on that island… Many thoughts were going through my mind, love. But the truth is, I never thought you'd leave Will."

"I did, though. I told you—I love you."

"And I know that, and I love you, as well." Jack placed the rum down. "Dare I say, I even love you more than rum…"

Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at him. "Oh, is that so?"

"Mmm-hmm." He caressed her tan cheek with his finger. "You're just like rum, you know. Tempting…" he kissed her lips and then pulled away. "And also, you're like the sea," he kissed again, holding her close. "I can't stay away from you," he said as he pulled away. "And also, I don't want to."

Elizabeth smiled. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"And I love you, Elizabeth Sparrow-Swann."

"So, what now?"

"I have a few ideas…"

Elizabeth kissed him and took his hand, leading him down the stairs of the Master's quarters near the bottom of the ship.

Awaking to sunrise, Elizabeth found herself laying by herself. She yawned and stretched, as she got out of bed and pulled on her slacks and began to look herself over in the mirror. She finger-combed through her hair and then came out onto the deck of the ship. Jack was standing at the mast, and she walked up from behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, darling." Elizabeth said. "Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?"

"Yes, like many things on this ship that starts with the letter 'E' and ends with letter 'H'."

Elizabeth smiled. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Well," Jack said looking at the map. "We'll be near the Aqua de Vida in a couple of days. It's smooth sailing from there. And well, all we have to worry about is Barbossa trying to cut us off. We just need to look out for them."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "Of course. We know what happens when Barbossa is angry."

"Yes, we do—not a pretty sight. So you should mark this: If you see him, let me know. I'll take it from there."

Elizabeth nodded. "All right."

"Now, you hungry?"

"Yes, very."

"Good, 'cause I have lots of good food in the dining room. Follow me."

- - -

"That foolish pirate," Barbossa cursed to himself. "I hate how he took me map…"

Ragetti and Pintel looked at Barbossa. "Well," Ragetti said with a sigh. "I guess that's Jack Sparrow for ye… Always stealin', never revealing anything to us."

"Aye—Jack Sparrow. My enemy now. I'll get that map back if it's the last thing I do," Captain Barbossa vowed.

"I heard Jack and Elizabeth are together now," Pintel said.

"Yeah, that Will Turner might be looking for the Aqua de Vida, as well…"

"Sounds like a plan, but he can't leave the ocean for ten years. So he's stuck there." Captain Barbossa laughed. "That's one person to not worry about… Unless he tries the old infamous Davy Jones idea, where he has a bucket of water…" he paused. "But he's not _that_ smart! Lest we not worry about him, then, eh?"

"All right!"

"So, off to find it…wherever it is. Since we do not have…a map," Ragetti said. He then looked up at Barbossa. "Uh…"

"I know where it is. I've seen it before. Just…don't know exactly where."

"Well, then…" Pintel said. It was then that Jack the monkey came squawking onto the deck.

"I stole his _Pearl_… so now, he'll have a debt to pay me. It's his ship for my map. I bet he'll cave in if I damage the interior of this ship." Captain Barbossa laughed evilly.

"Arrrr!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like trouble for Elizabeth and Jack when an angry Captain Barbossa is exacting for revenge! Will they find the Aqua de Vida? Will Jack and Elizabeth ever get there? And will he EVER get his ship back...?

I sure hope so! Stay tuned for more answers!


End file.
